Une nuit chaude chez les griffons
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Ron n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Ses pensées se mélangent, l'obsèdent et s'orientent vers un garçon en particulier. DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en retire aucune rémunération. WARNING : Cette fic contient une relation explicite entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc homophobes dehors ! [OS]


**Une nuit chaude chez les griffons**

C'était une nuit parmi tant d'autres dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.  
Dean se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil, Seamus marmonnait des mots tendres à la fille de ses rêves, Neville faisait un câlin à son oreiller, Harry dormait à poings fermés, et Ron... était assis sur son lit.  
Le regard dans le vide, il tentait vaillamment de réfléchir à une tactique pour améliorer son jeu en Quidditch.

Il voulait briller. Il voulait que les gens l'admirent, que les FILLES l'admirent. Lui autant que son meilleur ami Harry.

Harry qui brillait depuis toujours, depuis le début, à ses yeux.  
Lorsqu'il se remémorait leur première rencontre, la chose qui lui revenait souvent en tête, comme un flash-back obsédant, était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Cette cicatrice qui prouvait qu'il avait survécu à la mort, au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de frissonner à ce souvenir.  
Mais il ne savait pas encore à quoi était dû ce frisson.

Était-ce de la jalousie ou...

Ron secoua la tête et se leva sans bruit.

S'approchant du lit de son ami, il s'arrêta pour l'observer.  
Les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient entrouverts et un rayon de lune venait baigner son visage endormi d'une douce lumière blanche.  
Il semblait serein. Les bras repliés sous l'oreiller, une jambe -nue- par-dessus la couette.  
Ron le contempla, s'imaginant à sa place dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant d'aventures d'où il sortait vainqueur, couvert de gloire.

Harry grogna, mettant fin au fantasme du rouquin.  
Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ?  
Ron s'approcha encore.  
Un pas, puis deux et il se pencha juste assez pour dégager le front du Survivant avec deux doigts.  
La cicatrice apparut alors à sa vue.  
Il y laissa glisser son pouce et sentit une étrange chaleur s'insinuer en lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu inspirer une quantité suffisante d'air pour calmer les battements de son cœur, Harry se leva d'un bond pour le menacer de sa baguette.  
Ron émit un son aigu très peu masculin.

\- Ron... ?! S'écria Harry d'une voix se voulant basse.

\- Dé...désolé..., bredouilla le rouquin.

Il louchait sur la pointe de la baguette qui touchait presque son nez.

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? S'énerva Harry.

Ron soupira de soulagement quand il rangea son arme et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar... je voulais te rassurer...

Il rougit comme un idiot et remercia la pénombre de le dissimuler à Harry qui se recouchait.

\- Ne refais plus ça... Tu m'as fichu la trouille...

\- Okey, je prend note : « ne pas rassurer son meilleur pote quand celui-ci fait un cauchemar. », marmonna Ron avec sarcasme.

Mais Harry l'ignora en beauté en lui tournant le dos.

Pourquoi avait-il un si joli dos ? Et pourquoi son caleçon était-il si moulant ?  
Le rouquin se gifla mentalement.  
Il n'était pas courant pour un garçon d'être attiré par un autre garçon, pensait-il.  
Alors, quels étaient ces sentiments bizarres qui ne le quittaient plus depuis qu'il traînait avec Harry ?

Et il resta là à l'observer comme un imbécile, fixant la peau nue de son meilleur ami comme s'il s'était agi d'une vulgaire friandise.

Son cerveau ne semblait plus filtrer qu'une seule information : _Harry est à moitié nu et à un mètre de moi_.

Sitôt que celle-ci fut repassée en boucle dans sa tête, Ron s'élança pour se glisser dans le lit de son ami, répondant ainsi à son instinct... Ou plutôt à sa pulsion.

Harry se tourna vers lui d'un coup, l'air surpris.

\- Que..., commença-t-il.

\- Je... j'avais envie de... d'un peu de chaleur..., répondit le roux en fuyant son regard, parce que.. j'ai froid... et que...

Il finit par émettre un rire nerveux car il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Il reposa son regard sur celui du brun qui le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- T'es... sérieux ?

La voix de Harry était légèrement moqueuse et Ron se redressa, sentant sa pulsion se carapater dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- N-non, je.., fit-il, les joues rouges en voulant se lever.

Mais son ami le retint par le bras, lui souriant.

\- Tu peux rester, Ron...

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Harry mais il lui sembla qu'il avait tout aussi envie que lui de partager son lit avec quelqu'un. Du moins, ce fut ses propres pensées.  
Il était toujours beau de rêver...

Ron finit donc par se recoucher près de lui.  
Se faisant face, ils s'observèrent un moment, sans un mot.

C'était très bizarre jamais il n'y avait eu ce genre de regard entre eux, ni ce silence gênant...

Bien sûr, il savait que Harry n'était pas dupe. Il faisait chaud dans le dortoir, la preuve étant qu'il dormait à moitié nu. Pourquoi donc lui autorisait-il cette faveur... peu commune ?  
Avait-il pitié de lui ? Ou ressentait-il lui aussi de l'attirance... ?

Motivé par cette dernière idée, très séduisante, le rouquin s'avança doucement pour sentir la chaleur bouillonnante émaner du corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci cilla lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais ne bougea pas d'un doigt.

Ron sentit un courage, digne d'un griffon, vibrer dans ses entrailles à ce « signe » et posa tendrement sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Ce fut bref, doux, et... grisant.  
Harry avait fermé les yeux sur le moment et les rouvrait pour regarder son meilleur ami qui toussota, brisant un peu l'ambiance électrique qui s'était installée.

\- Désolé..., dit Ron tout bas.

Un désir intense faisait à présent fondre toute raison logique en lui.  
Il avait osé embrasser Harry et il l'avait laissé faire. Que demander de mieux ?  
Jamais Ron n'aurait imaginé pouvoir un jour avoir l'audace de faire une chose pareille.  
Lui qui était si maladroit dans ses sentiments, dans ses relations avec les autres, lui qui était si bourru, si brute...

\- C'est pas grave..

Ron revint quelque peu à lui à la voix de son ami. Il lui tournait à nouveau le dos.

\- Qu-quoi ? C'est tout ?

Harry tourna à moitié la tête vers lui, l'air étonné par cette question.  
Le visage du roux s'était renfrogné.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait... ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Il avait honte.  
Honte d'avoir pensé que son ami ressentait aussi quelque chose pour lui, même infime.  
Mais au lieu de ça, il paraissait impassible.

Il entendit Harry déglutir.

\- C'était juste... bizarre...

\- Bizarre ?

L'arrière goût amer qui descendit dans la gorge de Ron le laissa pantois.  
Et d'une voix éteinte, il lui demanda :

\- Je te dégoûte... ?

\- N-non, Ron.. ! Ne crois pas ça... Je suis juste un peu...déboussolé...

Ron inspira une bouffée d'air, soulagé, et vint se fondre contre le dos de son ami.

Harry se tendit légèrement, peut-être pour la forme, mais le roux osa tout de même encercler sa taille d'un bras.

Que dire d'autre ? Ron n'en savait rien.  
Harry était perdu et il se devait de l'éclairer un peu...

Sa main se perdit sur son torse brûlant tandis que ses lèvres caressaient le haut d'une épaule.  
Le Survivant lâcha un petit soupir appréciateur et ses muscles se détendirent. Il devait sûrement admettre, dans sa tête, que son rouquin d'ami pouvait être doux quand il le voulait.  
Ron sourit à cette pensée et l'entraîna à s'allonger sur le dos, se positionnant au-dessus de lui, pour le dominer et scruter son beau visage dans la lumière blafarde.

Les yeux verts brillaient en l'observant en silence.

Puis, sans pouvoir attendre plus longtemps et parce que ce torse nu l'obsédait, le jeune Weasley se pencha pour embrasser son ami avec plus de force.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette soudaine vivacité et poussa un gémissement de surprise quand les dents de Ron vinrent lui mordiller le cou. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose se réveiller dans son bas-ventre à ce son et continua sur sa lancée en descendant la pointe de sa langue jusqu'à un téton.

\- Attends.. !

Au ton de sa voix, il savait qu'il devait être un peu en panique mais préféra l'ignorer.  
Le désir et l'envie étaient trop grands. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

N'y tenant plus, Ron vint caresser le caleçon de son ami avec entrain et sentit, avec bonheur, qu'il présentait une protubérance.

Harry étouffa de petites plaintes et serra ses doigts dans les épaules du rouquin.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour le regarder et sourit d'un air coquin.

Ce visage rougit, ce corps offert à lui, était une vision de rêve pour lui.  
Son meilleur ami était encore plus désirable, les battements de son cœur et la température de son corps pouvaient en témoigner.

\- Ron..., souffla Harry, on va nous entendre...

Le jeune Weasley pouffa de rire et lança un sortilège de silence autour d'eux avant de revenir contre lui.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent une troisième fois mais avec plus de tendresse.

Ron sentit ses poils se hérisser lorsque Harry répondit au baiser fougueusement et ne sut plus où donner de la tête quand il inversa les rôles en le poussant sur le dos.  
A califourchon sur lui, son meilleur ami se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, mordillant et suçotant ses lèvres, tentant de batailler avec sa langue.  
Le souffle court, les joues -et le bas-ventre- en feu, le rouquin tentait de remporter le combat mais Harry était trop rapide.

\- Ha, Harry.., gémit-il plaintivement.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation, alors qu'il avait si bien commencé.  
Il n'aimait pas perdre et il n'aimait pas être dominé.

Grognant, il se redressa brusquement, attrapa les bras du Survivant et le poussa pour l'envoyer sur le dos à nouveau, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses pour le bloquer.

Harry cligna des yeux, la respiration vive, et sourit doucement, amusé.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ok... ?

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix..., soupira Harry.

Ron sourit en coin et revint prendre possession de ses lèvres, étudiant chaque trait du visage de son compagnon. Ses yeux clos, ses cils, ses sourcils...

Sa cicatrice.

Il relâcha sa bouche pour venir poser ses lèvres sur la forme d'éclair. Une vague de chaleur remonta jusqu'à son visage lorsqu'il y passa la langue et Harry poussa une faible protestation.  
Ron sursauta en sentant ses doigts lui chatouiller les côtes et abandonna la cicatrice pour reprendre possession de sa bouche avec plus d'envie.

Ils bataillèrent encore pour chacun avoir le dessus et, profitant de ce moment d'inattention, le roux débarrassa Harry de son dernier vêtement d'un geste bref.

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement et se mit à rougir.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu à la vue de son ami mais le contexte était très différent.

Ron ne se gêna pas pour se rincer l'œil et glissa une main à la base du membre du jeune homme qui gonfla considérablement.

Il se mit alors à le caresser, le palper et le masturber avec envie, écoutant la respiration de son ami s'accélérer de plus en plus.

Depuis longtemps, il avait rêvé pouvoir toucher cette peau si douce...  
Furtivement, le souvenir de son ami prenant sa douche lui revint en tête et il sourit.

Harry gémit lorsque la langue chaude de Ron vint titiller le bout de son sexe et eut le réflexe d'aller enfouir ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse, plissant les yeux sous ce plaisir nouveau.

Oh, il y avait bien eu droit avec Ginny mais celle-ci ne s'y était pas attardée, préférant se faire malmener par le garçon et garder sa place de soumise du couple.

Son frère, lui, semblait y prendre goût car il engloutit son membre en entier dans sa bouche, amorçant un mouvement maladroit de va-et-vient.

Le Survivant sentit un long frisson lui remonter l'échine et délaissa la chevelure de feu pour planter ses ongles dans le matelas.

Ron aimait sentir son ami trembler sous lui. Son cœur ne cessait de buter contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il continuait son affaire de plus en plus fort.

Le brun se cambra violemment et tenta de le repousser.  
Les joues rouges, les yeux plissés, il tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais le roux ne bougea pas d'un pouce, resserrant au contraire sa prise en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Et Harry se libéra au fond de sa gorge dans un énième gémissement.

\- Désolé..., marmonna-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

\- Bah.. pourquoi ?

Ron revint contre lui, souriant d'un air pervers, et lui embrassa la mâchoire.

Son torse était un peu humide de transpiration sous lui et il aimait ça.

\- Tu as très bon goût, tu sais...

Harry rougit encore plus et le bouscula en se redressant.

\- A moi, maintenant ! Dit-il en souriant à son tour.

Il attrapa ses épaules pour le tourner et le dominer, voulant s'assurer cette fois de ne pas être repoussé.

Ron émit un grognement sourd et le regarda. Harry était sexy, nu, assis sur lui, les yeux brillants d'envie. Mais il manquait quelque chose...

\- Attends un peu..., dit Ron en se tournant vers la table de chevet.

Harry cilla doucement, le suivant des yeux, avant de s'empourprer violemment quand il lui posa ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- T'es beaucoup plus bandant avec ça.

Il vit avec netteté le grand sourire crétin du jeune Weasley et soupira, ne sachant s'il devait en être flatté ou agacé.

Néanmoins, il décida de jouer le jeu et se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes avec une intensité telle que des étincelles jaillirent autour d'eux.

\- H-Hey ! C'est quoi ça ?!

La voix paniquée de Ron le ramena à lui et, le souffle rapide, il observa le phénomène.

\- J'en... sais rien...

\- C'est toi qui fais ça ?!

Soudain, le calme revint et Harry se mit à rire, laissant son ami bouche bée.

\- T'es trop mignon quand t'es flippé ! Dit-il en revenant l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ron préféra l'ignorer, sourcils froncés, alors que de l'électricité statique faisait dresser les cheveux de son compagnon d'avantage. Il marmonna un « t'es incroyable » dans leur baiser et y répondit, le laissant malmener sa lèvre inférieure à sa guise.

Harry s'affaira ensuite à lui enlever ses vêtements et descendit sa bouche le long du torse.  
Il était plus musclé que lui il en frissonna, caressant le duvet sous le nombril, et descendit encore jusqu'au membre dressé.

Le rouquin déglutit en observant son ami qui commençait à le toucher.

Malgré le plaisir de voir son désir le plus fou se réaliser, il était mal à l'aise. Contrairement à lui, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé nu en sa présence. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sous cet angle, qu'il découvrait son intimité, et c'était gênant.

Harry sentit sa crainte et lui sourit avant de passer la pointe de sa langue sur la fente de son gland, lui déclenchant un fourmillement dans les orteils.

Il retint un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à le suçoter avidement et rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller pour se laisser aller.

Pourquoi Harry était-il si doué ? Avait-il déjà eu une conquête masculine ?  
Le sang de Ron bouillonna à cette supposition et il serra les dents.  
Aussi ses muscles se raidirent mais il parvint à refouler cette jalousie infondée pour savourer l'instant présent.  
Harry était avec lui. Harry lui faisait une fellation. Harry...

\- Ahhh.. !

Ron ne put se retenir plus longtemps il éjacula dans la bouche de son compagnon, les poings serrés, les yeux clos, les joues rouges, imprimant ce moment dans sa mémoire comme la plus belle -chaude- nuit de sa vie.

Ravi, le Survivant vint se blottir contre lui, appréciant le contact de leur peau brûlante et nue l'une sur l'autre.

\- Harry...

\- Hm... ?

\- Ça reste entre nous ?

\- Bien sûr...

Le sourire aux lèvres, bercés par leurs battements de cœur, les deux griffons laissèrent leurs tracas au lendemain en s'endormant paisiblement.  
Peut-être était-ce là le début d'une relation sérieuse... ?  
Une relation improbable où se mêleraient incompréhension, jalousie, disputes mais où le désir et l'amour n'en seraient que plus intenses...

De toute évidence, ils auraient toute la vie pour le savoir.

FIN.


End file.
